


"Party of Three" Character Guide

by roseM0719



Series: Party of Three Extras [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cupids, Demons, Djinni & Genies, Elementals, F/F, F/M, Leviathans, M/M, Multi, Nephilim, Other, Phoenix - Freeform, Reapers, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Sirens, Tricksters, Vampires, Werewolves, White-Eyed Demons, Witches, succubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseM0719/pseuds/roseM0719
Summary: Learn more about my original characters from the "Party of Three" series.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Original Female Character(s), Madison (Supernatural: Heart)/Original Female Character(s), OC(s)/OC(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam/OC/Dean
Series: Party of Three Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834231
Kudos: 2





	1. Yvette Fitzgerald MacLeod

**_*Will be updated as series continues*_ **

**Name:** Yvette Fitzgerald MacLeod

**Meaning of Name:** Yvette means "yew tree", the origin is French

**Nicknames for Her:** VeVe (Bartholmieu)

**Nicknames she had given:** Darling (Bartholmieu), Sweety (Isabeau), Al (Alphonse), Gene (Eugene), D (Dion)

**Biological Sex:** Female

**Gender:** Female

**Preferred Pronouns:** she/her

**Sexuality/Sexual Orientation:** Omnisexual

**Age:** Physical Age- mid-40’s, Actual- Over thousands of years old

**Birthday:** December 30th, XXXX

**Western Zodiac Sign:** Capricorn

**Chinese Zodiac Sign:** Unknown

**Birthstone:** Turquoise

**Birth Flower:** Poinsetta

**Spirit Animal:** White swan

**Languages:** French, Latin, and Gaelic

**Species:** Elemental?

**Eye Color:** Ice blue

**Skin Tone:** Beige

**Hair Color:** Medium natural brown

**Hair Style:** Long and wavy, usually has it down

**Height:** 5'10"

**Scars:** None

**Tattoos:** Angel wing tattoos that cover the back of her arms and shoulders

**Piercings:** Standard ear piercing

**General Clothing Style:** Plain t-shirts or long sleeve button-ups, leather jackets, occasional long skirt, skinny jeans, ankle boots

**Accessories:** Wedding ring

**Hobbies:** Gardening, birdwatching

**Hometown:** Unknown

**Current Residence:** Bakersfield, California

**Occupation:** Floriculturist

**Weapon(s):** A silver gun with angel blade bullets 

**Significant Other(s):** Bartholmieu Fitzgerald MacLeod

**Friend(s):** The parents of Isabeau’s coven

**Children:** Isabeau Fitzgerald MacLeod, Alphonse Fitzgerald MacLeod, Eugene Fitzgerald MacLeod, and Dion Fitzgerald MacLeod

**Parent(s):** Unknown

**Sibling(s):** Unknown

**Other Relative(s):** Unknown

**Pet(s):** None

**Favorite Foods:** Blueberries, soft pretzels

**Favorite Drinks:** Lemonade

**Favorite Flower:** Blue Hydrangeas

**Favorite Color:** Sky blue

**Favorite Holiday:** Easter

**Favorite Time of Day:** 10:30 am

**Favorite Weather:** Sunny with a cool breeze

**Favorite Smell:** Lemon

**Favorite Movie:** Clue

**Favorite Book:** Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carrol

**Favorite Music Genre:** Downtempo

**Played by:** Eleanor Gray (“The French Mistake” not a real actor) 

**Face Claim:** Kate Magowan


	2. Bartholmieu Fitzgerald MacLeod

**Name:** Bartholmeiu Fitzgerald MacLeod

 **Meaning of Name:** Bartholmieu means "son of the furrow", origin is Aramaic (Bartholmieu is the french variation of Bartholmew)

 **Nicknames for Him:** Darling (Yvette)

 **Nicknames he had given:** VeVe (Yvette), Lass (Isabeau), Lads (Alphonse, Eugene and Dion),

 **Biological Sex:** Male

 **Gender:** Male

 **Preferred Pronouns:** he/him

 **Sexuality/Sexual Orientation:** Bisexual

 **Age:** Physical Age- mid-40's, Actual- 374

 **Birthday:** November 28th, XXXX

 **Western Zodiac Sign:** Sagittarius

 **Chinese Zodiac Sign:** Unknown

 **Birthstone:** Topaz

 **Birth Flower:** Chrysanthemums

 **Spirit Animal:** Red Fox

 **Languages:** French, Latin, and Gaelic

 **Species:** Witch

 **Eye Color:** Forest green

 **Skin Tone:** Beige

 **Hair Color:** Red with strawberry blonde highlights

 **Hair Style:** Wavy with a slight curl

 **Height:** 6'3"

 **Scars:** None

 **Tattoos:** Three blacked out lines on his inner left wrist

 **Piercings:** None

 **General Clothing Style:** Loose plain t-shirts, skinny jeans, suede boots, wool jackets (long and short)

 **Accessories:** Wedding ring

 **Hobbies:** Cooking

 **Hometown:** Unknown

 **Current Residence:** Bakersfield, California

 **Occupation:** Bartender

 **Weapon(s):** Athame (black handle knife used for wiccan rituals)

 **Significant Other(s):** Yvette Fitzgerald MacLeod

 **Friend(s):** His coven

 **Children:** Isabeau Fitzgerald MacLeod, Alphonse Fitzgerald MacLeod, Eugene Fitzgerald MacLeod, and Dion Fitzgerald MacLeod

 **Parent(s):** Unknown

 **Sibling(s):** Unknown

 **Other Relative(s):** Unknown

 **Pet(s):** Romeo (black shephard hellhound)

 **Favorite Foods:** Roasted tomato basil soup

 **Favorite Drinks:** Chamomile tea

 **Favorite Flower:** Buttercups

 **Favorite Color:** Mustard yellow

 **Favorite Holiday:** Fall Equinox

 **Favorite Time of Day:** 12:45 am

 **Favorite Weather:** Mist

 **Favorite Smell:** Basil

 **Favorite Movie:** The Breakfast Club

 **Favorite Book:** The Moonstone by Wilkie Collins

 **Favorite Music Genre:** Instrumental

 **Played by:** Thomas Miller ("The French Mistake", not an actual actor)

 **Face Claim:** Gavin Stenhouse


	3. Isabeau Fitzgerald MacLeod

**_*Will be updated as series continues*_ **

**Name:** Isabeau Fitzgerald MacLeod

 **Meaning of Name:** Isabeau means "pledged to god", the origin is French

 **Nicknames for Her:** Beau (Sam and Dean), Sweetheart (Dean), black mamba (Uncle C), Isa (by her coven), Izzy (Bobby and her younger brothers)

 **Nicknames she had given:** Stretch (Sam), Dearie (Dean), Loves (Sam and Dean), Gramps (Bobby)

 **Biological Sex:** Female

 **Gender:** Female

 **Preferred Pronouns:** she/her

 **Sexuality/Sexual Orientation:** Pansexual and polysexual or polyamorous

 **Age:** 23 (season 1) - 38 (season 15)

 **Birthday:** June 21st, 1982

 **Western Zodiac Sign:** Cancer

 **Chinese Zodiac Sign:** Dog

 **Birthstone:** Pearl

 **Birth Flower:** Rose

 **Spirit Animal:** Black mamba

 **Languages:** French, Latin, Gaelic, and Japanese

 **Species:** Witch and Elemental hybrid

 **Eye Color:** Baby blue

 **Skin Tone:** Ivory

 **Hair Color:** White

 **Hair Style:** Long and wavy, usually naturally down

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Scars:** None

 **Tattoos:** Right-arm sleeve, white lily (left inner wrist), black mamba (left side of torso)

 **Piercings:** Multiple ear piercings

 **General Clothing Style:** Grunge, baggy band t-shirts, plaid flannels, leather jackets, ripped jeans, combat boots

 **Accessories:** Rose extract rosary, earrings, rings

 **Phobias:** Automatonophobia (fear of human-like figures, such as mannequins, wax figures, dummies, porcelain dolls)

 **Hobbies:** Gymnastics, painting

 **Hometown:** Lawrence, Kansas

 **Current Residence:** Bakersfield, California

 **Occupation:** Hunter

 **Weapon(s):** Duel-wielding machetes

 **Significant Other(s):** Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester

 **Friend(s):** Her coven

 **Parents:** Yvette and Bartholmieu Fitzgerald MacLeod

 **Siblings:** Alphonse, Eugene, and Dion Fitzgerald MacLeod

 **Other Relative(s):** Uncle C, Nanna

 **Pet(s):** Ophelia (black Shephard hellhound), Eve (black mamba snake)

 **Favorite Foods:** Philly cheesesteak sandwich, Belgium waffles with strawberry syrup, cheesecake

 **Favorite Drinks:** Green tea and vanilla milkshakes

 **Favorite Flower:** White Lily

 **Favorite Color:** Midnight blue

 **Favorite Holiday:** Halloween

 **Favorite Time of Day:** 3:00 am

 **Favorite Weather:** Foggy and cold

 **Favorite Smell:** Mint

 **Favorite Movie:** Labyrinth

 **Favorite Book:** Demian by Hermann Hesse

 **Favorite Music Genre:** Alternative

 **Played by:** Ramona Summers ("The French Mistake" not a real actress)

 **Face Claim:** Unknown


End file.
